This invention relates to of resonance removing mechanism, in particular to a resonance removing mechanism, which is installed on CD-RW, drive to remove the resonance. The easily vibrated components are designed to be installed on the first holding-down plate supported by elastic pads and the second holding-down plate parallel to the first holding-down plate in order to provide the weight balance and vibration absorption function to reduce the resonance of the CD-RW drive.
CD-RW drives are important devices on PC with which users may store, write or read a large number of data on CD-RW. It is difficult for conventional drives with small capacities to compare to the CD-RW drive nowadays.
In addition to the read rate, the precision of reading data is another indication to examine the quality of CD-RW drive. The problem most commonly encountered in the production technology is the vibration of the CD-RW drive caused by its driving components while it is in use. The sources of the vibration include the driving motors of the tray, read/write head and CD itself, wherein the motor driving the CD to rotate is the most obvious source of the vibration. The higher the read/write rate is, the more serious the vibration becomes, which directly reduces the reading precision of the read/write head.
The main objective of this invention is to provide a resonance removing mechanism installed on CD-RW drive. The easily vibrated components are designed to be installed on the first holding-down plate supported by elastic pads and the second holding-down plate parallel to the first holding-down plate provides the weight balance and vibration absorption functions to reduce the resonance of the CD-RE drive effectively.
According to the Invention, the CD-RW drive contains a tray, a read/write head, a CD-RW driving plate and other components. All these components are installed on a chassis frame, wherein the tray is controlled by the motor at the front of the chassis frame through a set of gears and a linking component so that it can expand and contract on the chassis frame. The read/write head is installed in the frame-shaped space of the first holding-down plate together with the CD-RW driving plate through two sliding rods. The first holding-down plate connects to the chassis frame through a serial of the first elastic pads, while a serial of the second elastic pads is installed and connects to the second holding-down plate parallel to the first holding-down plate to form a resonance removing mechanism.
In the resonance removing mechanism, the easily vibrated active components are installed on the first holding-down plate supported by the elastic pads and the second holding-down plate parallel to the first holding-down plate provides weight balance and vibration absorption functions to prevent resonance effectively and make the rotation and driving more stable and the read and write of the drive signal more precise.